On Halloween Night
is the 8th episode of Ultraman Tiga. On the DVD release it is only called Halloween Night. Summary TBA Synopsis A strong magnetic field is detected by GUTS, and the captain suspects a monster. She orders them to investigate, but in Halloween costumes. Daigo seems some children with delicious-looking lollipops and asks where they got it. They point him to an old witch who is handing them out, and she refuses to give them to him because he is an adult. When leaving, he notices she does not leave a reflection. One of the boys got two, one for his brother, but gives it to Rena. She has it. Meanwhile, Daigo pursues the witch. A house appears behind him, and he notices it and investigates. He goes through a bright door, and finds himself in a park. The door behind him vanishes. He sees some children playing, but with pale faces. They flee from him, acting sickly and unnatural. Just then a monster appears behind him and sucks him up in a beam. Meanwhile, the other members of GUTS arrive at the sight, but see nothing. They begin to perform scans, but find nothing. A researcher discovers that each year, somewhere in the world, there is a mass disappearance of children. Iruma contacts Rena and tells her to keep an eye on all the children. Daigo awakens, stripped to the underclothes, in a plastic tube in an arcade. A child is playing outside of it. The witch enters, walks up to the child, and drains something from him. He slumps over and she explains that she consumed all his dreams. He vanishes and she says she sent him to the dream graveyard: the park Daigo had seen earlier. The tube fills up with gas as the witch leaves, saying she will not eat the dreams of adults because they give her a stomach ache. The witch plays a song and all the children who got her candy begin to get out of bed. Rena does too, and all these people begin to progress towards the house's location. Shinjoh sees Rena pass by, and is unable to wake her from her hypnotized state. She passes out briefly in his arms. When she comes to she tells of the candy, and Rena tells Yazumi to contact a patrol officer. Then they notice Daigo's absence. Then the computer picks up a large space distortion in the centre of the magnetic field. GUTS deploys, and a huge pumpkin vehicle arises from the ground in the magnetic field as a silent procession of children walk towards it. The witch arises from the top, telling them to come to the world of dreams. GUTS members rush in and restrain them, and one of them shoots at the witch, who retreats into her pumpkin. Daigo breaks out of the tube as the pumpkin begins to warp away. He manages to reach his transformation item. Tiga carries the pumpkin back into reality. The witch transforms into a monster, and battles Tiga, holding out by using her illusions. After some time he defeats her. The dreams fall down from the sky and the children are freed. GUTS returns, noting that to make dreams come true one must deal with the real world first. End. Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (voice) Guest Actors TBA Suit Actors *Ultraman Tiga: Shunsuke Gondo (Multi Type) *Gilanbo: TBA **Witch: TBA Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Tiga Kaiju *Gilanbo DVD Release *Ultraman Tiga Volume 2 Features Episodes 5-8. Category:Ultraman Tiga Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Tiga